1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to the activation of an interface on an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
When power is applied to a complex electronics system, integrated circuits (ICs) and other components of the system are initialized, and system startup tasks are performed. The system startup tasks may involve various components working together in an interdependent manner. For example, phase-locked loops may need to generate and distribute various clock signals to multiple system components.